The proposal describes a research program examining socio cultural and psychosocial factors influencing sexual decision making that increases the risk of unintended pregnancies, and sexually transmitted diseases (STDs), including the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) in African American and Jamaican populations. Other proposed research will build upon work that has been conducted over the past 10 years as part of RSDA Level I and II Awards and allows for some of the findings from a population based epidemiological study of 248 women's sexual experiences to be tested on a male incarcerated population, ages 18 to 24, at risk for criminal activities. Finally a training program in cross cultural studies in AIDS related research is also proposed in order to continue to train researchers in socio cultural issues in sex research and its application across cultures. Four studies re described as the basis for the next five years of funding. Two studies are currently underway: one involves examining AIDS related sexual decision making in a population based sample of 3,300 Jamaican males and females, ages 15 to 50. The second study identifies 500 female low income workers in Jamaica assesses their sexual decision making and develops a video to be shown as part of an intervention program to reduce risks of STD infection. A three year study of sexual decision making among a community sample of 900 African American, Latina and White females, ages 18 to 50 is being conducted and would allow for cross cultural comparisons to be made among American and Jamaican women of similar demographic characteristics. Another three year study examining the relationship of child abuse to the commission of crimes is scheduled for 1992. The proposed training program builds upon existing efforts to involve students and scholars in cross cultural sex related research as well as existing programs in the Department of Psychiatry that relate to the sexual health of African Americans.